


He Did

by hunters_retreat



Series: What You're Getting [3]
Category: Supernatural/Leverage - Fandom
Genre: Comment Fic, Crossover, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a way with words</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Did

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) prompt of John/Eliot, you kiss your mother with that mouth?

 

  
“Gonna lick you until you scream, gonna make you come with nothing more than my lips and tongue, have you begging and pleading and offering me anything if I’ll just fuck you already…”

 

 

And it was all true.  Everything those filthy words promised, he delivered.  It wasn’t until he was lying in bed, sated and so damn lethargic he didn’t think he could move if the mafia showed up to take up the hit that was out on him. 

 

 

“You kiss your mother with that mouth?”  He asked as John stretched out beside him.

 

 

John looked at him, a smile in his eyes but no where else.  “Shut up Eliot.”  He said, leaning forward and biting at Eliot’s shoulder.  “You love every word I say.”

 

 

And he couldn’t argue because really?  He did.

 

 

 

 


End file.
